<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>putting up with someone because you love them synonym by Fottiti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172079">putting up with someone because you love them synonym</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti'>Fottiti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Being Boys, Gen, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, take it how you want lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertolt is a cuddly sleeper.</p><p>Reiner isn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>putting up with someone because you love them synonym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s 3am and this is my first fic for this fandom so please be nice :,,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For as long as he could remember Bertolt was a deep and messy sleeper. He would watch as his friend got his long legs tangled in his blanket, his shirt would always end up half off in the morning, he snored loudly while sleeping on his back and he drooled while sleeping on his side. But above all, he was a very cuddly sleeper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner sighed heavily as he heard Bertolt roll around on his bed roll that Zeke had given them. Reiner looked over his shoulder and saw Bertolt now laying on his back, arms stretched high over his head, pillow discarded to the side, blanket kicked away and covering only one leg, his night pants low on his waist and his night shirt exposing his stomach. Reiner rolled his eyes and turned back forward to lay on his side facing away from him. He hugged his blanket around his body and shifted so he was more comfortable on his pillow, wishing he could fall asleep as easily as Bertolt always did. Reiner sighed and turned the oil lamp in their tent completely off leaving them in darkness and only the little light that the moon had to offer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shared a tent while Zeke had his own. They had been camped out on Wall Maria for so many days and nights that he had lost count, but he didn’t mind the days were filled with planning and training and exploring when Zeke granted them a few hours to relax. Reiner yawned hearing a cool midnight wind blow by outside. He was happy the lamp that was between them had given off enough warmth to heat their tent and was also happy their blankets weren’t too thick to make them hot easily. It was very comfortable sleeping accommodations considering their current situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But no matter how cozy he was feeling, Reiner never fell asleep fast. He was used to Bertolt falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow and how Annie usually feel asleep after ensuring they were safe when they were roaming the wild and was used to being the one who watched over his friends, but sleep just wouldn’t come to him easily. It would take him hours to fall asleep due to his mind racing with thoughts and plans and memories, how he tossed and turned when he tried to mid himself of an unpleasant thought. Reiner sat up with a sigh and dragged a hand down his face as he thought of Annie. He missed her and he knew Bertolt missed her more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of their tent. The little light that the moon had to offer was visible through their tent and he could make out the shape of Bertolt’s face and blanket. He yawned again and closed his eyes as he laid back down, trying to calm his racing thoughts about Annie and how a deep pang of guilt tugged at his chest making him uncomfortable. The feeling was growing more and more and Reiner had to focus on his breathing to he wouldn’t get worked up. Reiner squeezed his eyes closed and was just about to get up and go for a walk to clear his mind, but then he felt him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bertolt had rolled back onto his side and his hand reached out mindlessly in Reiner’s direction. Reiner momentarily tensed feeling his friend’s fingers brush against his back lazily, feeling the warmth of his hand through his thin night shirt, he looked over his shoulder and saw Bertolt scoot closer feeling another’s warmth in his sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quit it.” Reiner muttered in warning as Bertolt’s hand touched him again, this time his hand pressed against his shoulder blade and stayed there. Reiner frowned as he tugged his blanket tighter around himself, he slapped Bertolt’s hand away and scooted away. Trying to put more distance between them, he really hated cuddling. “Bertolt.” His voice was low. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bertolt made a soft sound and only moved closer, seeking another’s warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner cursed under his breath. Bertolt had found him in his sleep and knew he was no longer safe from his touches and that his friend wouldn’t stop until they were pressed against one another. Reiner opened his eyes and wished Annie was here. She was the one that usually cuddled with Bertolt as they slept. Reiner would watch them, amused, each night as they rolled to face each other and quickly ended up in a tangle of limbs and blankets. He would chuckle as Bertolt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and draw her close, Annie would press her face against his chest and curl into a ball against him. When they woke, Reiner caught them a few times just laying together and smiling at one another before separating. Reiner smiled at the memory and sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner was not a cuddly sleeper. Quite the opposite in fact, he liked his own bed roll and his own space. But he knew it was impossible having to share a tent with Bertolt and having no extra blanket to bunch between them so Bertolt wouldn’t roll towards him. Zeke had taken their extra after complaining about the nights getting colder. Reiner rolled his eyes as Bertolt moved closer and closer and lazily wrapped a long arm around his upper body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner flushed as Bertolt dragged him back onto his bed roll so they weren’t just on the cold stone of Wall Maria and the thin tent. Reiner sighed in embarrassment as Bertolt pressed his face against his hair and breathed deeply, then nuzzled his face into the nape of his neck. Bertolt was probably the only person he knew that he could let his guard completely down around, which gave him a brief feeling of comfort. Reiner felt his ears burn as Bertolt hummed happily and held him tightly in his arms and make a sound as Reiner kicked his legs away so they wouldn’t become tangled. Bertolt seemed content to just hold his friend flush against his chest anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner was beyond embarrassed and annoyed. Bertolt always did this. He had woken a few times months ago to in hear the 104th training corps (mostly Jean and Connie) laugh at Bertolt softly when they woke in their bunks to see him still sound asleep in the strangest of positions. Sometimes his shirt would be off, his blanket on the ground or his lanky limbs hanging off edges of the bed, mouth usually hanging open. They teased him for weeks after finding him hugging his pillow tightly. Bertolt would turn bright red under their teasing and lower his head so non could see his shame. Reiner wanted to crush them when they made fun of Bertolt. Reiner then took to waking earlier before most of the 104th so he would wake Bertolt by shaking his shoulder gently to wake him before the others woke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to kill you.” Reiner hissed into the darkness. He had never let his friend cuddle him so intimately before and he was beyond flustered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was answered by Bertolt only hugging him from behind tighter. Reiner sighed and shook his head, wanting to fight out of his hold and gain his own personal space back but just couldn’t move away from his friend no mater how annoying and uncomfortable it was at first. But after a few minutes, he closed his eyes and gave in as he relaxed back into his friend’s warm embrace. Bertolt’s hand was warm and oddly protective under his body while his other was tucked under his head making a pillow for himself. Pillows still dismissed off to the side, which Reiner didn’t mind he was used to sleeping on the hard ground. Reiner matched their breathing by feeling Bertolt’s breaths against the back of his neck causing his skin to prickle and listening as his heart fell into beat with Bertolt’s that he could feel against his back. Reiner cracked an eye open and reached for his blanket to drape over them both as Bertolt’s was now bunched at their feet in a ball. Blanket high up to chin his and Bertolt’s ears behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner yawned and was slightly surprised to find that he was falling into a comfortable sleep. Bertolt wrapped a leg between his and their feet rubbed together, the sensation making Reiner chuckle tiredly. One of his friend’s socks were half off and the other was already long gone. Reiner suddenly thought about how it was possible to be such a messy sleeper. He was so happy Annie wasn’t with them for he knew she would never stop teasing them both about being so soft. Reiner felt his ears heat again thinking about being jealous of Annie for only a brief moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner pressed back into Bertolt’s chest and could’ve swore he felt his friend’s gentle smile against his skin before feeling sleep take him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love them so so so much</p><p>Criticism P L E A S E !! Also if someone comes up with a better title for this and wants to share that would be stellar lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>